Core C supports expenses for organizational aspects of the program project. Among these activities will be a quarterly meeting among participants in the project as well as an annual full-day retreat, both designed to encourage and facilitate interactions among participants in the project. Progress reports and various mailings to the group will also be coordinated through this Core.